Hell's Angel: Daughter of the Damned
by Fiore-Silver45-24
Summary: Someone finally believes Dib. Even so, there are just some things not even a paranormal investigator can see. Such as a hidden evil, a dark purpose, and a haphazard attempt at love, even if they slap him in the big head. Literally. Rating may change l8r.


Soft rain lightly fell upon a lone girl's pale, bare shoulders. She sat on her knees, hunched over, her silver hair covering her face and trailing on the ground. Her fragile arms supported her as she hung her head. Hot tears trailed down her flushed cheeks, mixing with the icy rain. Amidst the gray, brown, and black of a late evening rainy day, the girl in white seemed to glow. Her china doll skin, her drenched silver locks, the white fabric of her long gown; all seemed to give off an aura, surrounding the girl in a halo of misty light. The girl's slim fingers clawed at the ground as a fresh wave of sadness enveloped her. So many worries and fears swam in her head. So many. She bit her lower lip, swallowing a sob. It was her job to watch the sky. Her master created her to watch the sky. He needed to be informed of every cloud movement, every star cycle. It all meant something. Her master's plan depended on the exact alignment of everything, from the drizzling rain to the bluest sky. From rainbows spanning miles to tornados wreaking havoc upon the land. It was her job, her destiny, her reason for existence.

_And she had failed._

Never before had she misread a sign so poorly. Never before had she made a mistake so dire. She misinformed her master, resulting in the immediate initiation of his plan.

_Mistake._

Her master was not one of kindness, compassion, understanding... He was evil, this she knew. But she never intended to derail his operations. After all, she was just his creation, nothing more. She wasn't made to think beyond her master's boundaries…

_Oh, what a mistake._

In the deepest, darkest pit of Hell, her master planned and plotted for the destruction of the Overworld. His careful calculations, his precise measurements, all to annihilate the humans that have plagued him for so many thousands of years.

_Her wretched mistake._

She fed him the wrong information, and he sprung his trap far too early. Now it was too late. She had not discovered the humans' weakness! And there was a disturbance in the stars that troubled her, something that could interfere. Something that already _had_ interfered. She was punished terribly for her idiotic miscalculation. She was banished to the Overworld until a weakness had been uncovered. Until she had righted her wrong. He cursed her terribly, cutting her off completely from him. She was stranded in the Overworld with no way to get home. Her master didn't stop there, however. She was blinded for eternity. Forbidden to gaze upon the heavens ever again, a terrible punishment. Her master left her with a physical reminder, marking her, deforming her. It was a hideous carving on her back, an arcane image of symbols and ancient writing, directly between her pearlescent wings. She folded the large masses of feathers over her body protectively, blocking the freezing rain. How she wished she had never misread the stars.

_**Five years Later**_

It was dark. It was rainy. These two things combined with skool did nothing to lighten Dib's mood. Since when does it rain for a week straight? He stared without seeing out the dirty window of the classroom. It seemed that he was constantly making sacrifices. If Zim ever tried for world conquest, Dib would have the option of either exposing him, or saving the planet. Sometimes the latter happened _because_ he was trying to expose the alien. Nevertheless, he could never win. His determination had taken a beating, but it was definitely still there_. Think,_ he thought, _what haven't you tried?_ It would take a few sheets of paper to list the ideas he had tried. How could no one see the truth when it was staring them in the face, albeit through contact lenses? It was frustrating. And so was Ms. Bitters's voice. And so was the math lesson she was trying to pound into her students' heads. It was difficult to learn anything with the teacher's promises of doom, death, and destruction interrupting every five minutes. You'd think she'd get tired of preaching. Dib cast a glance over to Zim. The alien was disregarding the lesson/ tirade. _He probably doesn't think it'll help his invasion,_ Dib muttered in his head. The green-skinned being was, at this moment, squinting at an apparently overly-complicated device on his wrist, which made frequent beeps and buzzes. Dib almost pointed it out. Almost. Today, he felt he could let it slide. Or at least until school ended.

The hideous horned phone on the teacher's desk hissed out a signal, and Ms. Bitters slithered to her desk and answered crankily.

"What?... No! No, not since the last one-... Another one?... You will _burn_..." the old woman finished savagely. She slammed the receiver down, and flames erupted around it, swallowing it.

"Class, prepare yourselves for yet another, hopefully _temporary,_ new classmate. Since the last one was eaten by a demonic squid, we can only _hope_ that a similar fate will befall this one. At least we have a spare desk..." the teacher snorted. Many of the students continued as though Ms. Bitters hadn't said anything, picking their noses or drooling, asleep, on their desks. The classroom door creaked open softly. In the dim lighting, there seemed to be a glow emanating from it.

There was a slight shuffling as the new student filed into the room, her black slippers moving around the dust that had accumulated on the floor. She wore a blue sundress with a huge black jacket, nearly covering her entire body. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but her thick, silver bangs blocked her eyes. She kept her head low, and stood ramrod straight before the class. Ms. Bitters towered over the girl, scrutinizing her.

"Everyone, this is..." Ms. Bitters waited, but the girl never spoke up. The teacher frowned (more so than usual) and took a look at the girl's nametag that was issued by the front office.

"... Ky... Isn't she a charmer?" the teacher hissed sarcastically. Ky didn't move. By now, everyone was staring at her, various forms of confusion, boredom, or stupidity on their faces. Sometimes a combination. Ms. Bitters wasn't pleased when she couldn't make a student squirm. It was how she kept order in her classroom. So, to irk the child, she demanded that the bangs covering her face be moved, as it was a safety hazard. Like Ms. Bitters ever cared about safety. Ky hesitated. Then she brushed her bangs away from her face, pushing them off to the side. The rain pelted harder outside as silence filled the room. One child stood up in the back, pointing, mouth agape.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER EYES?" he shouted across the room. Ky flinched, a tiny frown on her face. Several students cringed.

"Ewwwww..." they chorused. Ms. Bitters loomed over them all, sparing a glance to Ky, who was still staring straight ahead. The old woman didn't even blink.

"Yes, yes, she's blind. Her eyes look funny, she's handicapped, and she'll probably fail the grade. Congratulations, Jo, someone dumber than you." Jo, no longer the new girl, stood up and clapped for herself, her black pigtails bouncing. Ky frowned heavier.

"Sit down, Ky," Ms. Bitters commanded, returning to her own desk.

"Yeah, if you can find it, Batgirl!" someone shouted. Children laughed, as was to be expected. Ky's mouth twitched before once again becoming neutral. She quietly walked to her desk in the middle row, at the front of the room. She didn't duck her head, or move her bangs into place. She just stared.

"Children, take out your textbook and copy the credit information. You WILL be tested on this!" Ms. Bitters snapped. Dib looked over at Ky, two rows away. _How is she going to read? Nothing is written in Braille,_ he thought. He saw her take out her textbook and flip to the very back. She turned the pages quietly, and then suddenly stopped. She stared at the chalkboard at the front of the room while everyone else had their noses buried. Well, Zim didn't have a nose, and his textbook was standing up, shielding him as he continued working on his tech. Dib squinted at him, suspicious. Ms. Bitters suddenly slammed a yardstick on her desk, startling everyone.

"KY! As useless as studying is, seeing as we're all doomed, you do not get to skip it just because you can't see it! Read!" Ky turned her head in the direction if the screeching woman and blinked slowly. Then she carefully closed her book and folded her hands on top of it. Ms. Bitters pointed a crooked finger at the board, boiling from the newbie's insubordination.

"_Noowww_... Who was responsible for page 197? Write it on the board!" Ky stood up and walked to the board. Ms. Bitters put a piece of chalk in the girl's hand, and Ky carefully began to write, one hand flat on the board and the other, her left, writing in perfect cursive. One kid threw a paper ball at Dib. It bounced off his head, and the boy turned around to see who it was. A big, stupid-looking kid was grinning at him.

"Hey Dib, she writes with her left hand! I bet she's an alien!" People sniggered. Someone added "Bigfoot", "Ghost", "Zombie", and "Loser like you" to the mix. Dib turned back around scowling, ignoring the onslaught of paper and erasers being thrown at him.

It took Ky a few seconds to finish:

_**(t) Dr. Donald Fawcett/Visuals Unlimited, (b) George Chapman/ Visuals Unlimited**_

"She must've cheated! She can't read!" exclaimed the same stupid-looking boy.

"How could she cheat, doofus? She just got here!" someone else shouted back.

"No way!" added another student.

"She must've already known the answer!"

"She don't look too smart."

"Neither do you!"

"Your mother!"

There was a hideous screeching, keening sound coming from the front of the classroom. Everyone held the sides of their heads in pain as Ky dragged a piece of chalk down the board in a harsh, jagged line. Ms. Bitters, dozing at her desk, took no notice of the entire incident. Dib squinted through the pain at the pale girl. Ky's hand fell to her side and she turned on one heel and stared. No one moved, all staring at her through tear-filled eyes. Ky turned back slowly and wrote on the board in giant letters.

_**You are all annoying. Especially you, helmet hair.**_

With the final punctuation, she crushed the chalk into a white powder that floated to the floor. There was a lot of rustling as everyone turned to stare at the first kid who shouted, who, indeed, had a terrible case of bed-head. He turned red and sunk down in his seat. Ms. Bitters snorted awake just then.

"Hn? Go to lunch…" she grumbled, and went back to sleep.

Ky was shunned at lunch, which was to be expected, although everyone was far too afraid to talk about her. Ky sat at a corner table, where the losers usually were. She had chased them all away, just by eating an extremely sour apple silently, staring straight ahead. She was creepy. Creepier than Zim. Even creepier than Dib. The whole of the school population segregated themselves at least a table apart from her, creating a circular border around her. Ky didn't mind. She didn't like them anyway.

Her ears twitched as she detected movement to her right. She felt someone staring at her, and could easily pick up the nervousness that was positively rolling off of the person in waves. Male, by the smell of him. Not flowery or fruity, like the girls here.

"Can I sit here?" the person asked. Ky crunched on her apple and nodded. Just once. There was a twinge of relief amongst the nervousness.

"Um… I really hope you don't think this is too… rude… but, can you speak?" the person asked. Ky set the core of her apple down. She blinked in the person's direction.

"…I can…" she answered quietly.

"Oh! Okay, uh, good! That's… great, because, erm…" Ky raised one white eyebrow.

"…Yes…?" A huge wave of anxiety nearly knocked Ky from her seat.

"It's just… easier to… warn people if I can actually see if they believe me… _or not._" Ky blinked at the note of hostility.

"You seem to be more worried about if I _can _tell you I don't believe you, not my actual opinion. Why do you seem so sure that I will not believe you about… whatever…?" She heard a small sigh from across the table, along with a rustling of fabric. In her mind's eye, she could see the person slumped over, resting his arms on the table.

"Well, it's just that no one ever does. I mean, I obviously present proof- facts and stuff- but no one'll even bother to look. All they see is poor, psycho Dib…" he finished angrily. _This boy… Dib… obviously extremely bitter about his situation… _Ky thought to herself blandly. She put the leftover core of her apple aside and spread her palms flat on the table.

"No one will believe you about what… Dib?" she asked quietly, his name weird on her lips. She had never spoken so much in her existence. She had never been required to. More anxiety from Dib, and small patches of hope. She could picture him leaning over the table conspiratorially.

"It's that one kid… y'know,… Zim?" Ky shook her head slowly.

"The green kid?" Dib tried again. Ky cocked her head to the side and frowned.

"Dib… I am blind, in case you missed that episode in class." A flash of embarrassment shot through Ky's brain and she could tell Dib was turning red.

"Oh, right… sorry… but, I'm telling you, Zim's got green skin, and these little antennae, and he has this uber-cruddy disguise! It's just contacts and some wig, but it's fooled everyone else… Zim… he's an alien…" Ky nearly let her mouth drop open. When she first walked into the classroom, she had felt a cold, calculating presence many years older than the ones around it. That was Ms. Bitters, of course. Then she felt an ego that could easily have blotted out the sun, were it to take on a physical form. That, and a mysterious beeping and muttering in a language Ky had never heard of.

Dib waited, tense, for Ky's response. The silver-haired girl stared in his direction blankly. There was no change in her facial expression, no hint of a smile. She barely moved. Her gray-eyed stare seemed to penetrate him, and he shifted uncomfortably. Here he was, trying to convince a _blind_ girl that some kid she couldn't even see was an alien. He must be getting desperate. After what seemed like an eternity, Ky blinked.

"What drives you to prove to everyone that this 'Zim' is a threat?" she asked eventually, her soft voice somehow louder than the ruckus of the cafeteria. Dib blinked. No one had ever asked him that before. Usually it was just 'Haha, you're crazy' and he'd get some sort of blunt object thrown at his head.

"Well, I'm a paranormal investigator," he said proudly, " so it's my job to expose things like Zim, but it's _his _job to destroy the planet-" Ky went rigid and her hands curled as she clawed the table, "… so it's also my job to stop him… are you… alright, Ky?" he asked, looking at the gouge marks in the table. Ky gritted her teeth and visibly swallowed.

"I am fine… the apple was terribly bitter…" Dib looked at her curiously, and she met him with a blank look.

"As an investigator, you must have gathered some substantial proof by now, yes?" she asked eventually.

"Oh yeah! Photographs, recordings, a whole storage warehouse of stuff, but _still_ no one believes me!" Ky frowned. Then she put her elbows on the table. Holding her hands out flat she beckoned him forward. Dib looked at her suspiciously. Was she going to slap him? Ky grew impatient and commanded him forward again. Dib reluctantly complied. Ky put one hand on his face and the other on his neck. With the one hand on his face she found his eyes behind his glasses, his nose, his mouth, and his ears. Dib sat very still throughout the entire, odd ordeal. After a few seconds she spoke.

"Now I know the general shape of your face. It allows me to get a clearer picture of you. And, I know that you are telling the truth, judging from your pulse." Ky said quietly. Dib stood up in excitement.

"You know I'm telling the truth?" he asked excitedly. Ky picked up her discarded apple core and tossed it over her shoulder into the incinerator trashcan behind her. There was a white flash and a hiss, and the light lit up Ky's hair like a lantern.

"I believe you, Dib."


End file.
